custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/July 2012 Update
What's up CBWers? Your evil lord and master has returned! >:D '' My June Well, little has happened since my last blog post, which I actually published in mid-June because I got back from holiday a little late. :S Hence, half of the stuff I did this month is actually in my last blog post, so be sure to check that out if you have the time. :P (Come on guys! It's summer! Shake a leg! XD) So, I went on holiday, then I came back for a day, then I went away on a residential trip for my Duke of Edinburgh (which is this ''horrible extra curricular chore I have to do if I want to get into university in my country). But since then, I haven't really done a lot, I have to admit. XD I've been very lazy, a trait that isn't uncommon for me but is still one I'm ashamed of seeing as I don't have much time left for summer vacation and this is pretty much my last period of activity before I go away to big, bad University! O_o Now that is a scary thought. Blog Posts Still, I'm finding the time to continue making monthly blog posts, which I've always enjoyed. :P I started doing this back January 2011 but didn't really bring the idea to CBW till summer of the same year. And, I have to say, my activity and popularity has boosted tenfold since I started doing that, so thank you all very much for playing such a role in my evil rise to power! >:D Commenting But, unfortunately, I seem to be having something of an issue with my computer. :/ I'm not sure what it is, if it's the Adobe or some kind of computer thingy that needs a weird update, but I am unable to actually reply to comments. :/ On my last post, I was literally unable to enable commenting. I had to wait for PepsiCola99 to, very kindly, switch it on for me, in spite of the fact that I clicked that little box at least ten times after completing the post. Worse still, I could not respond to any comments, which made me feel really bad, because I know it's hard to read other people's posts. Time is a big issue and a lot of us simply don't have a lot of it to waste reading about me and my story and what I ate for breakfast. So, to think that people have commented, that they've taken the time out of their day to write something constructive about something that I've written, and I can't reply to them is shameful. :/ So, in the end, I decided to write one great big bumper response, thanking everyone for commenting and answering all their questions, in one comment. :P Unfortunately, I was unable to post it in my account, and I had to actually log out to post it. :/ That leads me to believe that something is wrong with my account settings. If somebody could give me a little advise on this issue, it would be massively appreciated. :D Which of the following was your favourite BIONICLE set? Toa Hagah Norik Piraka Hakann Toa Inika Hahli Toa Mahri Jaller Makuta Vamprah My Story But still, there's always positive stuff, and I know you guys like hearing about all the interesting things I've been doing in the Fractures Universe each month. :D Which of BobTheDoctor27's current mainstream characters is your favourite? Tollubo Glonor Santis Torlo Racasix Mudro Thode Danza Gribrak Tourik ''Falling in the Black'' Now, this month, you've all been good boys and girls (...Wait... who am I kidding? There are no girls here! XD) because a whopping two chapters have been posted this month. :D The first by Abc8920 and the second by me, literally about an hour ago. :P Now, both Abc8920 and I will be happy to answer any questions which people ask us about the story because we've done a lot of planning and we're really putting our all into this co-authorship project. But, in the most recent chapter, I've done something I don't think I've ever done... I had a male character beat a female character till he broke her heartlight then kept beating her. :S Yeah... I won't name names, you'll have to read it to find out (Maniacal laughter!). But still, the two chapters are worth a read, so I strongly suggest you give them a look, and make sure you show your support for us. Kind words, comments, encouragement and suggestions are always welcome and they are excellent motivators for us to write more, so be sure to keep 'em coming. :P Did you enjoy Chapters 9 and 10 of Falling in the Black? Yes Yes Hey! This poll is fixed! ''Judgement Day'' Of course, seeing as I haven't started it yet, not a lot of progress has been made on the Judgement Day front. XD I have, however, decided to release some promotional quotes for the serial, which I hope you all enjoy. :D Still, I can also confirm that Vunto will be playing a role of major importance in the coming months. His part in Over Your Shoulder is quite extensive, though he is a minor character in the Cult of Darkness. However, he will gain something of a boost in Vendetta, becoming an extremely popular member of the anarchist organization. Although he is not an experienced fighter, much of the emotional weight of the group will rest on his conscience, as he doubts over Mudro's demands... how non overused is that? XD My MOCs Blog #3 Additionally, it's probably worth noting that, at this stage, I have already half-made an entire new My MOCs blog. :P I won't give away too many spoilers about that, but I will give you readers a quick list of what's to come: *A Toa of Lightning *A Le-Matoran *A Ta-Matoran (How exciting XD) *A Mutated Fe-Matoran Those are the only ones I have planned at the moment, but I'm hoping to create a few titan characters, specifically a four-armed one and possibly another former Dark Hunter. :P Still, only time will tell, and my lips are sealed. Contests Furthermore, in my previous blog post, I created a series of contests, to which Abc8920 has, very kindly indeed, created a BZP page for, which can be found here. Currently, I have a lot of entries in the second category (Come on guys, enough with the Toa already! XD) but I don't think I have any in either section of the first category. :S Well, I wasn't going to end anything in this post, but I guess extending the deadline won't do much harm. :P Please remember that you don't actually have to build anything for the first category (or the second one either, for that matter), but any image is always nice. :P Nice but not essential, considering Over Your Shoulder is set in a Vortixx-dominanting region of Onu-Metru in a Universe where there are only a handful of living Toa. :P Parting Question Well, the Vilnius Meme section seems to be working out just fine, so I might as well add another section to the regulars of there Monthly Blog Updates and that would be my Parting Question, in which I pose a question to the community or any readers who would like to answer in the comment section below. :P And this month's question is: If you had a Mask of Conjuring and you were underwater, what ability would you program into yourself? You must describe it in great depth and include one weakness. Try to be original, guys, because one of these answers will get used in a later chapter of Falling in the Black. :D Farewell Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who read this far down with my personal heart-felt thanks... you people have a lot of spare time on your hands. :P Thank you folks, stay safe. :D